the Untold Tales of the Oblivia Region Rangers
by Eeveeleah
Summary: Join Ben, Summer, Nema, Rand, Leanne, Red Eyes, and Blue Eyes in the untold stories of the Oblivia region! I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Rangers. Censored swearing.
1. The first chapter

**Hey people! This is Eeveeleah. Okaaay, this is my first story, so I don't know how you readers will like it. This is basically just a bunch of one-shots about the untold adventures of Oblivia. I got the inspiration [did I spell that right?] from _Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06_'s story ****sketch, and based quite a few of my stories from her, so I must give her credit. So if you want awesome Pokemon Ranger SoA stories featuring Kate, Keith, and Rythmi, check her out! Thanks for inspiring me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, though if I did, Pokemon Rangers would have there own TV show.**

* * *

Summer: *barges in* NEM_AAAA_!

Nema: Hey Summer. What's up?

Summer: *deadly calm tone* Don't you dare try to play innocent. *loses the tone* You took a picture of _ME_ and _RED EYES_ at the Rainbow Festival last night! *ahem*

Nema: Who, moi? I would never!

Summer: They put your name under the picture. *holds up a newspaper*

Nema: …Oops?

* * *

Ben: …Wow…

Red Eyes: Holy Arceus…

Ben: I can't believe she actually did it.

Red Eyes: Me neither. Where did Summer even get a toilet paper role that big anyways?

Rand: Hey guys, what's u- why is the Wireless Tower covered in _toilet paper_?

Ben: Ummm, we might have dared Summer…

* * *

Summer: Um, Blue Eyes, why is your hair brown?

Blue Eyes: Fudge happened.

Summer: *tilts head to side in confusion*

Blue Eyes: *sigh* Red Eyes thought it was funny to dump pudding in my hair.

Summer: Shall we plan your revenge?

Blue Eyes: We shall.

* * *

Red Eyes: *walking… then a bunch of shellos slime is dumped on him from above* UGH! WHAT THE H***!

Blue Eyes/Summer: *on pokemon in the sky* BWAAAAAHAHA

Red Eyes: D*** you two…

* * *

Leanne: But this dress is so pretty!

Summer: Leanne, there is an incredible difference between _frilly_ and _simple layers_.

Leanne: But-

Summer: Ditch. The. Dress. NOW!

* * *

Summer: Hola!

Ben: Translation?

Summer: …

Ben: *facepalms* You gotta be kidding me.

* * *

Nema: But Summer, this movie's _PG-13_!

Summer: Has this ever stopped us before?

Nema: *panic-y tone* But what if Papa finds out?!

Summer: …We run like h***.

* * *

Summer: Pancakes!

Blue Eyes: Waffles!

Summer: Pancakes!

Blue Eyes: Waffles!

Summer: Pancakes!

Blue Eyes: Waffles!

Summer: Pancakes!

Blue Eyes: Waffles!

Red Eyes: Bacon!

Summer: *crosses arms* HEY! You stole my turn! But good idea.

* * *

Ben: *crosses arms* Sooo_,_ you're gonna take about a gazillion years to look for the TV remote instead of getting up and changing the channel?

Summer: That and Rand will kill me if I he finds out I lost it again.

Ben: Point taken. I'll see if Nema blew it up by 'accident'.

* * *

Ben: Hey Summ- Whoa.

Summer: Ten bucks, buddy. I took the bet and curled my hair. Hey, do you have a fever? Your face is looking kind of red…

Red Eyes: *walks in, sees Summer, and faints*

Summer: …What?

* * *

Ben: My crayon!

Summer: No! _My_ crayon!

Ben: Leaaaaaanne! Summer stole my crayon!

Summer: *pouts* He was taking too long!

Leanne: Children. What are you two drawing, anyways?

Summer: *holds up a picture of…* Squiggles!

Leanne: *facepalms* I speak too soon.

* * *

Summer: I'm bored…

Ben: …

Summer: I mean it Ben. Ben?

Ben: …zzz…

Summer: Aha. *smirks and pulls out a sharpie* I think my bored-ness has been cured.

[about a half-hour later]

Ben: SUUUUUUMMER!

* * *

Blue Eyes: You play guitar?

Red Eyes: A little bit, but I never really play for anyone.

Blue Eyes: Ah. Don't worry, I won't tell Summer.

Red Eyes: *blushes* WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!

Blue Eyes: She loves playing the guitar.

Red Eyes: …Really?

* * *

Nema: Can I have your desert?

Summer: *sounding bored* You asked that yesterday.

Nema: I won't ask again!

Summer: Said that yesterday.

Nema: l really mean it!

Summer: Said that too.

Nema: *looking annoyed* What can I eat of yours?!

Summer: *looking interested* How about my vegetables?

* * *

Summer: Jeez, I'm tired. *yawns*

Ben: Holy Arceus, that must be the shortest, quietest full sentence I've heard coming from Summer.

Summer: Oh, shuddup.

Ben: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL SUMMER?!

Summer: LOOK HERE, BENJAMIN! I'VE HAD A REALLY BAD DAY AND-

Ben: OKAY! You're real Summer!

Summer: No freaking duh.

* * *

Ben: Summer, Sums, Summy, Sum-shine, Sumilina, Summeo, Summer-chan, Summilla, Sum-

Summer: _WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS DO YOU WANT BENJAMIN?!_

Ben: I was just gonna ask if you wanted some ice-cream…

* * *

Nema: Aw, but blowing the trumpet's fun!

Rand: Not for the ears of the people trying to sleep in the middle of the night. *ahem*

Ben: Yeah, not everyone's nocturnal.

Nema: *pouting*

Ben: Actually, I wanna try something with that…

[a minute later, the three are standing over Summer in bed, who can sleep through practically anything]

Ben: 'Kay Nema, hit it.

Nema: *blows on the trumpet hard*

Summer: …hmm… *turns on her side*

The Other Three: *jaws dropping*

Rand: She's still sleeping…

Leanne: *sneaking up behind them and sounding beyond furious* Guess who _isn't._

* * *

Summer: Now Ben, before you make any comments, know that if _I_ down this GIGANTIC ice-cream cone in under five minutes, _you_ won't have to pay.

Ben: Point taken. Now hurry and eat, I think I left my wallet at Rand's house.

Summer: *digging in*

* * *

Ben: I didn't even know it was possible to play the Kung Fu Panda theme song on the saxophone.

Nema: That's because I'm awesome that way-

Summer: Well _I _just learned it's a form of ear torture.

Nema: ...Ouch.

* * *

Summer: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER-

Red Eyes: _SHUT UP!_

Summer: …Touché.

* * *

**So, that about wraps it up. I really don't know if I'm gonna most anymore stories, so if anyone gives me suggestions, s****o don't be disappointed if I don't use them. **

**Review, please! Flames as well; I want some advice from other writers/readers on how I could improve.**

**Oh yeah, I nearly forgot! *ahem* I am dedicating this series of stories to my awesome seventh grade reading/writing/homeroom/x-block teacher,who I will not name for the sake of privacy, who helped me open up to my classmates and have fun in class. **

**That is all.**


	2. YEAH! More Stories!

**Guess what? :D**

**Summer: You're still an idiot?**

**Yes and no. *coughmeaniecough* Anyways, I **_**finally **_**got past my writers block and managed to make a second chapter. Yipee!**

**Summer: Great. More torture for me. [Me: lighten up, will ya?]**

* * *

Nema: ...Arceus...what evil is this?

Summer: This cannot be...

Ben: *sighs* What is it this time?

Nema: NO INTERNET CONNECTION.

* * *

Rand: Summer-

Summer: WHATEVER HAPPENED I DIDN'T DO IT.

Rand: Jeez, why are so uptight?

Summer: I had to much sugar earlier; and you're using 'that' tone of voice.

Rand: ...

* * *

Leanne: Remind me, why did we let Ben and Summer set up the fireworks display this year?

Booker: I'm askin' the same question. *sweatdrop*

Ben: OW!

Summer: Does anyone have a fire-extinguisher?!

* * *

Summer: So, basically, your plan is to slip a sleeping pill into Ben's drink, sneak in his room, and steal all his candy from his secret stash.

Blue Eyes: Is there a problem with my plan? *sounds offended*

Summer: No, I'm just annoyed I didn't think of it first.

* * *

Ben: Summer, I know you took my styler!

Summer: Ben, I really didn't take it. I just encouraged Nema to take and 'upgrade' it for you!

Ben: You really do try to make my life a living h***, don't you?

* * *

Blue Eyes: So you _didn't_ give Summer that bad Persim Berry?

Ben: Why do you think I would _want_ a drugged up Summer on my hands?

Summer: ...Ugh...I'm tired...

Blue Eyes: Point taken. Lets hide her in the basement; the Parental Unit can't find out about this.

Ben: Agreed.

* * *

Blue Eyes: You seriously have a list of 'e' words?

Nema: Is there a problem with that?

Blue Eyes: *facepalm*

* * *

Blue Eyes: Starships, were meant to-

Red Eyes: _ARCEUS NO_.

Blue Eyes: Meanie. *pouts*

* * *

Ben: Summer. Our backs are up against the literal wall, surrounded by Pinchers, and your last words are 'I WANT A CUPCAKE'!?

Summer: What? I'm hungry.

Purple Eyes: Can we get back to the point!?

* * *

Nema: Are you gonna eat that?

Summer: When am I known not to eat something?

Nema: Oh. Sooo, I'm assuming you're eating that.

Summer: *facepalm*

* * *

Ben: Um, Summer, why is your hair all spikey?

Summer: Magnemite happened.

Ben: Huh?

Summer: A MAGNEMITE DECIDED IT WAS FUNNY TO ELECTROCUTE ME. Now go find Blue Eyes. And her brush.

* * *

Ben: Ramen noodles?

Red Eyes: What is _wrong_ with you?

Summer: What the h*** is wrong with ramen noodles?!

Red Eyes: It's an fake!

Ben: Only pretending to be real noodles!

Summer: *yawn* You two done yet?

Red Eyes & Ben: NO!

* * *

Summer: For Arceus's sake...

Ben: We're only seeing the meteor shower.

Blue Eyes: At the Wireless Tower, just you two...

Ben & Summer: IT'S NOT A DATE!

Blue Eyes: Sure. Good luck!

* * *

Leanne: Um, who'd you let pack the picnic basket?

Rand: Ben and Summer.

Leanne: *facepalms and mutters curses under breath* You know we're gonna starve now, right.

Rand: Um...

* * *

Summer: Mississippi. Spell it.

Red Eyes: M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I.

Summer: ...

Red Eyes: ...What?

Summer: Nothing.

* * *

Summer: Hmm, these are good sandwiches! *finishes sandwich*

Ben: Yea-_HEY_! Why does my sandwich have pickles!

Summer: ...Oops.

* * *

Red Eyes: Scared of the dark? Me? Nah, I'm not scared of anything-_what was that?!_

Summer: Oh stop twitching, will ya? You're gonna get us caught stealing cookies.

Red Eyes: _BUT THERE WERE GHASTLY-_

Summer: _STOP WHISPER-YELLING SO LOUD!_

* * *

Ben: *sounding nervous* Hey, have you seen Summer lately?

Red Eyes: Nooo; why? Did you make her mad?

Ben: No, but she sure is moody right now.

Summer: Women do not get moody. There are just times when we have patience to put up with the worlds bulls***.

Red Eyes: When did you get here?

* * *

Red Eyes: Nema, what are you planning do with that stupidly huge roll of duct tape?

Nema: Taping up the cabinet with the marshmellows in it. I wanna see how far Summer will go to get them back.

Red Eyes: Sweet. Can I help?

Nema: Be my guest.

* * *

Red Eyes: *splashed with water* HEY!

Summer: *holding water gun* Heh.

Red Eyes: What was that for?! *a water gun attack comes out of nowhere and soaks him.* WHAT THE H***!

Ben: *comes in on riding Suicune* Hey guys.

Summer: *anime sparkly eyes*

* * *

**And that's another 20 short stories in the can. Thanks to the people who reviewed! If I get another inspiration I'll update again; but it will be considered complete for the time being.  
**

**Red Eyes: *grumbling* All wet now...**

**I could have made it worse, ya know.**

**Red Eyes: ...**

**I thought so.**

**Summer: Oh Red Eyes! *comes in riding Suicune***

**Red Eyes: S***.**

** o.O What the heck...NEMA! HAVE YOU BEEN HACKING INTO MY LAPTOP AGAIN?! [Nema: :D]  
**


End file.
